A Young Girls Promise
by MoRtIfIed
Summary: King William is abusing power, frightening the people of his Kingdom. Can the Princess fulfill her promise to the citizens of Albion?
1. Chapter 1

**The golden sun burned down into all the pale flesh that showed. Under shelter in the grey coolness, the shadows provided relief to those who couldn't stand in the heat much longer. But nobody could leave the town square yet, as they had all been commissioned by the Mayor to join in with the town's communal art project. If you left, you were hunted down and murdered. Guess this town took art very seriously.**

I skipped through the refreshing alleys, glad to have escaped the sun. Where could have Elliot got to? I only left him at the pie stall, sharing banter with the baker, then I turned and he had been swept away in the ocean of people. Should I try and summon him? Useless, he'd never hear me above the noise. I observe my surroundings. Today is a frightening day for the citizens of Town, and not one I'd like to find myself in. Luckily, I don't have to, as I am the Princess, Princess Liberty. My brother, William, he rules this town, this country rather, but we are mainly based here. The sick creep likes to maintain fear and so holds monthly 'art gatherings' or 'town dances' which everyone must attend, or like I said, be killed. The citizens must hate this, having to stand in the scorching sun, baking in all their Sunday finery's, waiting for orders from their beloved King Daniel, my evil brother. He demands silence, and spreads his trademark evil grin on his pasty face.

_"Today, citizens of my beloved Kingdom, we have a special treat for you. As you know, I like my gatherings; they give me time to connect with you, my family. And as you know, I get upset when people refuse to attend or attend with the wrong kind of attitude. I get VERY upset."_ He pauses. He only pauses to stop himself ranting. This should be interesting.

_"On this day, all has been delightful, the baker and his humble pies, the jewelers and their magnificent gems, and all you wonderful people who have come here today to show your love for your majesty. However, today, as great as it has been, today, a certain someone chose, rather sadly, to cross me. Our little man here, what's your name? Tim, yes. Tim here has decided to 'speak for the citizens'. Well, Tim, speak up!"_ William pulled a spindly man further on stage, and tightened his hand over his shoulder. This poor boy looked only of 18, and he was visibly scared. He exhaled, and started speaking quietly.

_"I just think it's unfair how you say you treat us as equals, yet use us like puppets, for entertainment. We should be able to be free as to do as we want, to be able to let our shackles hang loose for a day. That would be a real community gathering. Not this, where you force us to stand in the blistering heat, cooped up like chickens, hanging off your every word, acting like we're having fun when we're not!"_ By this time he had started a crescendo, gradually becoming louder at every boost of confidence he gained from the cheering in the crowd. This has turned bad within seconds. Tim feels like a hero now, but only I can see that familiar menacing gleam in my sibling's eyes.

_"Tim, my poor, brave boy. So exhilarating to see you have so much courage, perhaps you should join our forces, help fight against the darkness in far lands. Yet, you say every one hangs off my every word? Or that they should?"_ he waits for an answer. Tim nods and looks to his feet, realizing the sour mood that has now started to linger among-st us.

_"Well I can tell you now, that's not the only thing you'll be hanging off today! Guards, seize him, I want him hung before dusk, see to it. Everyone else, you're dismissed. Let this be a lesson to you. You can never, or shall never overthrow my power, for it is too strong. Now leave in orderly fashion, or you'll be hanging here with him!"_ William belted the last sentence, to re-instate his power, or his pride.

He marched off the wooden stage, and I chased after him screaming in protest.

_ "You vile person. I spit at your feet. You cannot just go round bullying people and hanging them when it takes your fancy! You deserve to rot in hell!"_ I cried, spotting the young boy who so bravely stood up to attempt to free others.

_"Sweetheart. I have a kingdom to run, you can't expect me to be soft, or else everything would be chaos. One day you'll see when I pass down this amazing country to you, and the responsibility of looking after everyone gets tiring. You'll need your little kicks, just like me."_ He squeezed my arm and then headed off towards the palace gates, whistling a merry tune, as if he never knew he'd just arranged for someone to be killed.


	2. Chapter 2

** He squeezed my arm and then headed off towards the palace gates, whistling a merry tune, as if he never knew he'd just arranged for someone to be killed.**

****I watched him walk off, into the castle grounds. I stood, frozen. I found it hard to believe i was related to such a monster. The young boy was standing for what he believed in, and for that he was being viciously killed. I felt the bile rise up in my throat, and though I had to move before i threw up over the stage.

Just as I was about to return to the castle myself, I caught a glimpse of Elliot.

_"Elliot!"_I shouted. He couldn't hear me over the angry buzz of the now dispersing crowds. I ran over to him, and realized he was in deep conversation with a mid-aged woman, who was bawling loudly, crying out someone's name.

_"TIM! MY DEAR BOY" _This must be his mother. With guilty eyes I examined the ground, and tugged Elliot's sleeve.

_"Elliot..."_ I mumbled suddenly shy in front of the crying woman.

_"Liberty, this is not good enough. Your vile brother has gone too far now. Can you not speak to him? Change his mind please. That boy has so much potential, and William has just killed it off, with out a second thought."_ Elliot was almost shouting at me, using hand gestures to emphasize his point.

_"Trust me, I have tried. I can only offer my condolences, as there is no talking William out of this now, no it's too late, his pride is in danger, and he takes comfort from it being restored, unluckily this means your sons death, I am sorry, my deepest apologies, my heart goes out to you. I will give you enough money to support yourself for the rest of your life, if he was the source of your income...sorry...I tried...sorry"_ I kept repeating sorry, as I didn't believe myself that my apologies and money was enough to make up for the loss of her sons life.

The woman looked at me, her eyes searching me, then started crying harder. I've made it worse than it already was.

_"Tim...was my...fianceé, not...my son" _She spoke softly between sobs. My heart clenched in my chest and I reached out to hold her hand, but pulled her in for a hug.

_"I'm sorry...i'm sorry...I didn' understand...sorry...sorry..."_ Again I was lost for words, sorry seemed the only word I could spit out. I understood her problems now. She was older, and couldn't have a steady income, as legally she was a pension. Plus, she had just lost the person she had loved. I knew how she felt, I empathised her feelings. I flashed back to the time when my father was on his deathbed...

_**He was pale, his skin a grey colour, leaning over the side of he four post bed, her coughed up blood into a white ceramic bowl. I remember the burgendy stains around the gold patterns inside of the bowl, I remember my fathers sunken face calling me closer. **_

_**"Libby, take this Kingdom and make it great. Make it everything you eant it to be. Trust yourself, you will be a great leader. Take my Kingdom and make it perfect for everyone. I believe in you, you can do this."**_

_**I remember solemnly nodding, not thinking anything of this promise, just trying to make my father happy. I remember his head slumping slowly onto his shoulder, his once bright eyes staring into my soul, as I stood and watched the spark go out in them. His heavy eyelids dropping closed, his hands loosening from the tight fist my father had held. **_

_****_I remember my spark going out there with him. And now as I stood, looking at the woman who stared at me with the same pleading eyes as my father, I knew I had to live up to my promise. To him, and to all the citizens of Albion, whom I had promised a better life when i took the title of "Leader of Albion". I knew this title was a laughing stock, and had been since I took it, because as soon as my father passed, despite what he wanted, and who he had left the Kingdom to, my brother William stood up to rule Albion, because i wasn't yet mature enough. All I knew now, was that I was mature, and ready to fight for Albion, and keep my fathers promise.


End file.
